Mine Forever
by Shinigami5910
Summary: For a pair of G class ES members, forever and their past seems to stretch on for eternity. But forever is a small price to pay as long as their always together.


_WHERE AM I? What happening? The girl without a name opened her eyes and paniced. She was in a tube filled with blue water, cords and needles covering her. A beautiful blonde women with blue eyes put her hand to the tube "don't worry L, you will remember everything again soon. Then you can be reunited with D and I will explain why I have awakened you both after all these years". The girl with no name felt a bang deep within her when the beautiful women spoke of someone named 'D', she put her hand to the glass as well. The two starred at each other before the blonde women spoke "Sleep. All will be well soon enough. Sleep L"_

The first thing L felt after two decades was needles. How she detested needles. Trying to open her new lavender purple eyes to see what the _HELL_ was going on she froze. D. Where was D? D was Ls partner with the GOTT, Galactic Organization of Trade and Tariffs. Galactic Organization of Trade and Tariffs was formed as a sort of universal police force. When D and L were awake the human race had expanded drastically and they had inhabited a multitude of planets in the universe possessed with advanced and sometimes dangerous technology. Unsurprisingly, crime had also grown alongside the technology, and thus the GOTT, Galactic Organization of Trade and Tariffs, was formed as a sort of universal police force to remind everybody what would happen if the people got out of control and abused their power. Within this organization, there was a special (and secret) branch known as the ES Force (ES standing for "Encounter of Shadow-work"), consisting of twelve people that possess a type of power. Each ES member operates with another as a team. The Shadow Unit is a group of advanced powered individuals that acts as the elite enforcement division of GOTT and hence, of the Galactic Union. Their powers are ranked by "class", of which there are three levels: C class is the lowest, S is high, and G is the highest. After hundreds and hundreds of years protecting and saving people with Éclair and Lumière, a pair of G class ES members and chef Eclipse, a strict and collected woman whose orders they cannot disobey and also the Boss of the ES members at GOTT, D and L had become weary of the growing violence and being immortal. ES member can die, but their 'soul' is transferred into a readymade body, each time an ES member dies they are put into different looking bodies but their name stays the same. After the 'soul' is transferred, their memories come back and so does their power.

L sat up panicing searching with her mind for D. After years and years of being ES members D and L developed a natural gift born from their intimate and long relationship. Linked Telepathy. L screamed as the memory violently flooded her mind. _L looked around with her then sky blue eyes, blood covered her from head to toe. When she had been fighting an enemy branch of Nouvlesse, a group of 'pure humans' that pride themselves on being pure Earthlings that have had no physical technological changes, had run a settlement into financial debt then tried to destroy their plant when their workers refused to work for disgustingly low payments and hard labor, the GOTT had been called in to settle the growing tensions. This had backfired. The Nouvlesse and their workers had declared war on each other, completely destroying the settlement. As the War waged around them D and L had been helping the injured and the lost when they had become separated. In that time L had been almost crush under a fallen building, the only thing protecting her was her shield power and Lan, a guard robot in the shape of a tripled sized Earth wolf that had been built to protect L and D from the very beginning of their life's as ES members. Loch, the specially made space ship designed especially for the two by Lumière, could not contact L or Lan because of the rubble and debris on the plant, and therefore could not guide D to Ls rescue. L whimpered, her power and Lan's robotic strength could not hold up the building for much longer. L screamed in her mind as the building slowly started to fall apart around them. "D!". D turned, his eyes paniced when he heard his lover and partner call to him. "L". L looked around before realizing Ds voice was speaking to her through her mind, something that had never happened before. Something that was completely unexpected. Guiding him to her she begged Lan to remain strong for just a few more moments. As the ruble suddenly became lighter L looked up seeing D using his Strength and Speed power to reduce the weight of the debris. As Lan and L crawled out from under the fallen building L attached herself to D, almost sobbing when D cradled her. Speaking telepathically he spoke warmly "L"._

When L came out of her memory just a violently as she went in she was being held against a man in his late teens, his thick and messy black hair framed his deep as space black eyes. "D" L sighed, clinging to her lover and partner. D smiled down at her, his dark eyes shining as he played with L's new purple streaked black hair "we match this time. Just like Eclipse threatened we would". L touched D's temple timidly, hearing the hesitation and confusion hidden beneath his deep and soothing voice "what's wrong?". D stroked L's forehead before lying his cheek against it "why have we been awakened? It's only been two decades. Eclipse promised us she wouldn't wake us for fifty years, or until we were needed. What's been happening while we rested our souls from their violence?". The two sat in comfortable silent as they thought, while they had been in a comatose state, deep asleep for years, they had been able to speak and show each other memories through their link. Nothing Chef Eclipse, Éclair and Lumière could have imaged possible, but something that pleased L and D extremely. L sat up stretching stiffly. Looking into the mirror on the white rooms wall L touched her cheek, she had been made extremely pale with wide lavender eyes and lushes purple streaked black hair. Hoping off the bed she lifted her shirt and turned to see her back. Just as she'd requested before her sleep, L had been given a large tribal tattoo of a wolf with the words 'Alpha Bitch' written neatly underneath. D laughed loudly, he stood beside her and showed her his back. D had an exact replica of L's tribal wolf tattoo but underneath his it was written neatly 'Alpha Male'. They shared a smile before bumping foreheads gently. D raised his hand and grab gently the fabric of her shirt pulling it so it exposed her breasts. "Hey!" L yelled slapping his hand away so the shirt covered her again. "They made you a D cup. They make them bigger each time they bring us back" D said smiling lustfully. L blushed lying a gentle kiss to his cheek "I'm guessing you and Eclipse arranged that". D laughed gleefully "let's just say I owe Eclipse a few dinner tickets". Smiling L shook her head stepping away from her partner. "Shall we go see why we're awake?" D said holding his hand out to her. L took it, gripping it in hers "no. First a shower is more important than anything they can throw at us this time". D grinned at her putting a muscular arm around her waist "I might join you". L laughed at the look D gave her before kissing him as deeply as she possibly could.

Mercredi, Eclipse's personal assistant rushed to Eclipse's office to open the door for the two newly awakened ES members, smiling as she introduced their entrance. D stood proud and strong in pure black pants, a rich lavender shirt and a black leather jacket. L grinned at a beautiful blonde women with warm blue eyes, Eclipse was just visible though the crowd of the other ES members. As the two powerful ES members walked slowly down the corridor made by the other ES members L was starting to rethink her choice of cloths. Realising that GOTT had thrown away D and Ls old cloths the two had to go shopping for new ones before they could see Eclipse and ask her about being awakened so many years before what was planned. L stood straight in a flashy, bright purple bra, a tight black dress that opens to reveal the bra but closes an inch before her pieced belly button ended mid thigh, a open leather jacket ending just under the bra covered her arms but not much of anything else rested atop her shoulders lightly. As D and L walked past the men members of the ES starred at her lustfully, L had to control her urge to cling to D as their eyes traveled every inch of her body. After the nods and smiles of welcome from the others D and L past Éclair and Lumière, they all grinned at each other, like no time had passed and they were all still close friends. "ES members D & L. Level G. Powers Strength and Speed. Shield. Linked Telepathy. Combined powers physical healing and impenetrable shield. I can't tell you how glad and sorry I am to have awakened you after all your years asleep, but still so many years to go" chef Eclipse spoke. As she talked there were small murmurs from the other ES members. D & L were the ONLY G level ES members aside from Éclair and Lumière. The strongest of the ES. Eclipse ran her eyes over the two, almost rolling her eyes at their choice of cloths. Seeing D slowly inch closer to L she smiled "it's okay. I understand you both have been apart for too long to keep apart. You'll always be magnets to each other" L smiled gratefully as she and D gripped hands tightly, visibly relaxing. Éclair smiled; years ago she could remember that D and L hardly ever stood apart, always clinging to each other in one way or another. They were the only ES members to be in an intimate relationship with their partners and to have relationship partners at all, GOTT or otherwise. They really were like human sized magnets.

Eclipse frowned starring out of her office window, a steaming cup of tea in her hands. D and L had been briefed on the situation and had taken off to their assignment with Lock and Lan. Éclair and Lumière had been working for weeks creating them again, upgrading them with all the latest data and technology. D and L did not have enough time to get used to the new stuff, they had to head out straight away, Eclipse had already delayed their awakening while Loch and Lan were being built. Eclipse gasped dropping her tea to the ground as Loch crashed landed in front of the GOTT headquarters. She watched as GOTT staff ran out of the building as Loch lowered the ramp and L and Lan came out carrying an injured D.

L stood with her hand against the window, as Eclipse had done a few days before to her, watching D being operated on by five white covered doctors. Eclipse, Éclair and Lumière stood behind her, watching her all bloody and scraped cry tears of guilt and grief. _L stood in attack mode, gasping and injured, horrified at the creatures before her. They attacked without feeling. The perfect assassins. As she was being overwhelmed by them she didn't sense the ones behind her, as they snuck up behind her she had a telepathic warning from D before they came at her. Seeing no escape she stood still as her death came rushing towards her like hellhounds. Closing her lavender eyes she felt confused as nothing came. Opening them she screamed as D stood in front of her, weapons of every sort sticking into his back. She watched, tears falling as he mouthed 'I love you' before falling to his knees then to the ground completely. L starred down at him, putting her hands over her ears she crouched down huddling into a small ball before screaming as loudly as her body permitted. The assassins and their Master watched appalled as ES level G power made her purple streaked black hair float with raw power. L's power built to such a level the ground shock as she pushed a wave of her power away from her. She watched uncaring as everything in the 100 km area was destroyed as her power tore everything to shreds. She looked around to see everyone in that area dead and every building destroyed before she collapsed with exhaustion._

Days after L and D's battle with the now destroyed assassins L sat at the foot of D's hospital bed, he still hadn't awakened and L hadn't left his side. Éclair stood at the door way, watching her old friend worried "L, you need rest. Food. Away from this insane white room. D would not want you to be killing yourself like this". L sat unmoving starring at D's face concentrating completely, not caring or hearing Éclair. Lumière sat in the chair at D's side, she watched L as she watched her partner "What are you concentrating on L?". L barely moved her lips as she replied "I'm singing to him through our link". Éclair and Lumière glanced at each other "can he hear you? Is he replying?". L turned her head slowly to Éclair, Éclair almost flinching at L's dead lavender eyes. "Yes and no. He can hear me, before I started singing his heart stopped. I had to slap him to get it started again" she paused frowning "when I started singing his heart went back to a stable pace. I need to keep going but my mental power is draining quickly". Éclair ran a hand through her hair "why don't you sing out loud? That way your mental power will be saved". L didn't answer but turned back to stare at her partner again. After awhile Éclair and Lumière left L, promising to return tomorrow. L sat for a very long time, just starring, continuing to sing telepathically to D. After awhile L realized she had begun to mouth what she was singing in her head, thinking about what Éclair had said hours ago she began singing out loud. Softly at first but after awhile when her mental power slowly came back she sang louder, loud enough for ES members Sinistra and Dextera to hear through the window. They starred sadly at it before walking slowly past, listening to her angel like voice. "You remember how I said that Id give you to Alv and Dvergr as a play toy for L to look at me like she looks at D?" Dextera nodded remembering their talk "id trade ANYTHING for D to become well again, for L's sake. They've never been apart like this. In all their years together. Before, when one had died the other was only a few moments behind. This must be so painful for her". Dextera starred at Sinistra, surprised at his concern for the G level ES members.

D slowly opened his dark eyes, his eyes searching for his partner straightaway. He found her, huddled into a ball at the foot of his bed, starring at him wide eyed. "Your awake" she whispered into the dark, the relief profound on her face. "Why aren't you next to me?" D demanded, his eyes watching her face go into grief "Eclipse said I might hurt you...". D lifted his arm "come here girl". D's eyes narrowed when she shook her head violently "I willnt...". D growled "L. No matter where I am, or in what condition, I will always want you by my side". L hesitated before quietly sobbing, crawling slowly to D's side before lying next to him, intertwining their hands when he wrapped one arm around her shoulders. She clinged to his side, being careful of the wires and stitches. "I thought I lost you for awhile there" she whispered into his neck before resting her forehead atop his. "Where I go, you go. You'll be mine forever L" D said gripping her tightly.


End file.
